


Цвет неба

by JellaMontel



Series: Royal Blue [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке VI-23 Хоббит-феста на дайри.ру:<br/>Торин/Кили. AU к окончанию похода. Эребор отвоеван, все живы и счастливы. Секс в сокровищнице на горах золота.<br/>Сиквел к "Синему с золотом" (заявка VI-32 того же феста).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цвет неба

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merry Ginn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merry+Ginn).



2877

Кили - гномий ребенок, любимый, хранимый и оберегаемый, и Кили растет и воспитывается в Горе. Все свое детство должен он быть под ее защитой, под присмотром родителей и наставников обучаться, тренироваться, набирать неспешно силу и рост. И лишь на двадцатом году, в Дуринов день, выйти впервые наружу, чтобы увидеть, как встречаются в небе солнце и последняя луна осени.  
До того же - внутри сидеть, под Горой, глубоко...  
Ну, как глубоко - не в шахтах, конечно. Не так уж и далеко от поверхности прорублены Залы Торина.  
А Кили ребенок балованный, жадный до приключений, на многое способный подбить старшего брата и уверенный, что ясным взглядом и честным видом сумеет если не прощение выпросить, то хотя бы смягчить наказание за любые шалости.  
Поэтому небо Кили видит впервые на тринадцатую свою весну.  
Небо - это прекрасно.  
С краю, подальше от солнца, оно голубое и чистое, как глаза мамы. Рядом с солнцем - светлое, выбеленное ослепляюще ярким светом, как... тот камень, который он третий урок уже подряд забывает, будто и не из кхазад. А в середине самой, куда надо смотреть, запрокинув голову, небо не голубое уже - синее, не понять, то ли светлое, то ли где-то за светом, дальше, в глубине-которая-высота, темное наоборот, затягивающее, далекое...  
Не на маму уже похожее, совсем нет. Но все равно на глаза.  
Дядины. Торина.  
И когда их, отловленных и домой возвращенных, отчитывают и мать с отцом, и наставники, и лично король, Кили без задней мысли о глазах ему и говорит. И Торин вздрагивает еле заметно, и во взгляде его это самое небесное темное-светлое смешивается с недоверием и изумлением.  
А потом дядя хмыкает: "Умеет, паршивец," - и заканчивает изначально суровую отповедь уже ну вовсе без огонька.

2884

Семь лет Кили ждет своего права на небо, и приходит наконец и его Дуринов день.  
Снаружи все совсем не так, как той первой весной, и не сразу Кили понимает, что ни разу не думал о том, как сильно преображают поверхность горы времена года. Ни солнца, ни луны не разглядеть, небо почти целиком затянуто тучами, тяжелое, серое, хмурое... Остальные подростки шепчутся, что если им повезет, если затянется хоть чуть-чуть церемония, то, может, начнется хотя бы дождь, но Кили ловит взгляд синих глаз дяди - Торин, конечно же, здесь, где еще быть в такой день королю - и смотрит уже только на них.  
Эта синева неподвластна погоде. Она не обманет.  
И синева эта, как и хочется Кили, наполняется одновременно светом и тьмой, когда позже, после окончания и общих торжеств, и семейного ужина, он на вопрос, понравилось ли ему теперь, законно и не таясь, оказаться снаружи горы, отвечает:  
\- Там небо неправильное.  
Дожидается удивления и поясняет:  
\- Я помню, оно было как ты. Как глаза. Синее, настоящее.  
И пальцы дяди на мгновение чуть жестче сжимаются на подлокотнике кресла.  
\- Ты думал бы хоть немного, - негромко, как будто через силу, произносит Торин, - что и кому говоришь.  
Теперь очередь Кили недоверчиво хлопать ресницами и изумляться.

2894

Кили думает. С тех пор - не один раз и не один год, пока не осознает до конца, что же так манит его и что он готов, а что нет, вложить в собственные слова. И спустя десять лет говорит Торину и все то же, о небе и о глубине, и сверх того многое, и предлагает, и просит...  
Синева вновь затягивает, и тьма в ней обещает все и еще больше, когда Торин, до последнего не отводя взгляд, притягивает племянника в поцелуй, властный и жадный, изучает его рот языком, зарывается ладонью в волосы на затылке - а потом с глухим стоном за них же оттаскивает и отталкивает.  
\- Нет. Не здесь, не сейчас и не так. Сперва мы вернем Эребор.

2928

Иногда Кили кажется, что Торин над ним издевается. Иногда - что он издевается над собой.  
Эребор - это и реальность, и одновременно сказка, Эребор - это бесконечные горькие споры родителей и наставников, за душу берущие песни, пламя камина, в которое неотрывно невидяще смотрит Торин...  
И рассказывает - об Одинокой Горе, величественной и прекрасной, о гигантских чертогах и дворцах, не вырубленных - построенных внутри них, о сине-зеленом сиянии стен, освещенных отраженным внутрь солнечным светом. О золотых жилах в толще горы, о драгоценных камнях и россыпях монет, бесполезно лежащих в сокровищнице, о королевском алмазе и безумии подгорного короля.  
После этих историй взгляд Торина особенно темен и мрачен. Его тьма манит Кили, и он зачарованно тянется к ней раз за разом, но король непреклонен.  
Непреступен, тверд и суров.  
И на все возражения говорит лишь, что все равно не достиг еще Кили брачного возраста - а потом, усмехаясь, советует брать пример с брата, который постигает выбранные науки и совершенствуется в искусстве боя, ни на день не теряя мягкой усмешки глубоко удовлетворенного собой и миром вокруг гнома.  
Но Фили на то и наследник, чтобы служить примером всем молодым кхазад Синих Гор.  
Кили же всю свою жизнь медленно тонет в небесно-голубой синеве и давным-давно ощущает себя принадлежащим и Торину, и - невозможно их разделить - вместе с ним Эребору.

2941/1

День Дурина на склоне Одинокой горы не приходит так долго, а придя, оказывается столь внезапным, что запомнить, каким было небо, Кили просто не успевает. Хотя - алым, наверное, пламенным алым, багровым и рыжим в лучах заката.  
Зато взгляд Торина остается в памяти навсегда, потому что в этот день в его ясной голубизне Кили видит один только свет. Во взгляде, в улыбке, в остатках последнего луча заходящего солнца, запутавшегося в темных кудрях...  
А потом свет уходит надолго, очень надолго, сменяется сперва ожиданием душным и долгим, потом жарким отблеском золота, яростью, ненавистью, жадностью ненасытной... И - как только удается им остаться в сокровищнице одним - хищным стремлением обладать, подавлять, терзать тело Кили так же, как язык Торина терзает уже его рот, врываясь, почти что трахая, не давая вздохнуть... Желанием брать безжалостно и жестоко, не давая взамен даже тени тепла.  
Темной похотью полон взгляд короля, и Кили с ужасом понимает, что это ее тень так искал в глубине синих глаз, ее принимал за - за что, дурень, уж не любовь ли надеялся ты найти, восторженный юный кхузд? - ею очаровывался - и что от нее же Торин все эти годы его оберегал.  
"Или хранил для нее", - мельком думает Кили, опрокинутый на склон частично сплавившейся под драконьим огнем, частично осыпающейся под весом двух тел золотой горы, и даже для себя неожиданно принимается отбиваться - он, который так ждал, так просил, добивался и требовал, так уверял, что на все-все согласен... Так хотел.  
Но - _не так_.  
\- Не так! - кричит он, отталкивая короля, перекатывается, разрывая дистанцию, на ноги вскакивает. - Ты же не в себе, Торин!  
Торин смотрит на него дико, словно не племянника видит, а не меньше, чем армию эльфов и живого дракона, и выглядит совершенно безумным - а потом вздрагивает и прикрывает глаза на мгновение, и мотает коротко головой.  
\- Ты прав, - говорит отрешенно и глухо. - Не так. Все не так...  
\- Торин?  
Король медленно выдыхает, глядя куда-то мимо него, а потом устало откидывается на спину.  
\- Прости, Кили. Темно здесь.  
\- Торин... - Кили уже не хочет ни сопротивляться, ни удирать.  
Садится рядом, заглядывает в лицо дяди.  
\- Что происходит?  
\- Ничего. Ты... Неважно. Я не сделаю с тобой ничего, что ты сам не захочешь.  
\- Сейчас? - Кили не смог бы задать вопроса глупее.  
Но Торину вопрос ни смешным, ни глупым не кажется. Он отвечает серьезно и твердо, будто клянется:  
\- Вообще. Никогда.  
И Кили верит ему. Смотрит в глаза - синие, вновь как всегда светло-темные - и понимает, что никогда они его не отпустят, не потеряют над ним своей власти. Не перестанут манить.  
Но не тьма в глубине их ему нужна, а сам Торин.  
\- Пойдем отсюда, - просит он, встряхиваясь. - Наружу. Там будет светлее.  
Снаружи стоят лагерем люди и эльфы, стылый ветер доносит запах дыма с опаленных драконом склонов, и Торин разом мрачнеет, а зимние дни коротки и не так уж светлы...  
Но Кили добавляет:  
\- Там хорошо, правда. Там небо.  
И Торин со вздохом встает, соглашаясь, и Кили ведет его узкими коридорами к свету.  
Тьма медленно уходит из глаз короля.

2941/2

Тьмы больше нет в синем взгляде, но Кили страшно, как не было никогда - потому что нет в нем и глубины, нет ни разума, ни узнавания - только мутная боль и страдание, когда Торин, сгорающий в лихорадке, в очередной раз открывает ненадолго глаза. Смотрит невидяще, шепчет бессвязно мольбы и ругательства, вновь проваливается глубже в беспамятство - и никто не берется сказать, когда он придет в себя и не отправится ли вовсе к Махалу, как давно уже должен был с его ранами.  
Ранения самого Кили не опасны, хоть и держат пока что его в постели, Фили и вовсе уже поднялся, вместе с Балином спешно сговаривается о союзах и набрасывает договора, решает сотни проблем и вопросов, распоряжается смело - как и должен наследник, которому как бы не пришлось со дня на день надеть корону - и лишь когда появляется в лазарете, проведать дядю и брата, позволяет себе показать, насколько боится за одного и тревожится за второго. Показать, как не уверен и насколько устал.  
А Торин судорожно сжимает ладонь Фили, когда тот берет его за руку, но по-прежнему не узнает и тем более не может ни помочь, ни хоть что-нибудь подсказать, и каждый раз Кили думает, что должен скорее встать на ноги, должен быть рядом с братом, что ему он нужнее, а для Торина сделать ничего не способен.  
Но когда Фили уходит, обнимая его на прощание, Кили переползает из кровати на стул и сидит, сколько хватает сил, около дяди. Потому что все, о чем тот просит в бреду - это чтобы живы были мальчишки, чтобы не оставил Махал их, чтобы заботились Балин и Двалин, чтобы достался им Эребор восстановленный... Чтобы Фили женился и правил, а Кили отпустил его, Торина, и жил счастливо.  
И Кили шепчет отчаянно, что не отпустит его никогда и не сможет вообще никак жить без неба в глазах, и слышит в ответ свое имя - домашнее, тайное - и с ним "свет мой" и "солнце", и лишь в эти моменты нет боли в голосе короля.  
И никуда отсюда Кили не денется - и не даст уйти Торину.  
И приходит день, когда он вновь слышит:  
\- Свет мой... - сказанное осознанно и открыто, и видит этот же свет в измученных, но вновь ясных синих глазах.

2942

Весна в Эреборе на весну в Синих Горах совсем не похожа - здесь раскинулись вокруг Горы бесплодные пустоши, здесь шумят-гремят и внутри, и снаружи драконьих масштабов ремонт и новые стройки, здесь кружат в небе вороны - но само небо такое, каким и должно быть, чистое и бесконечное, синее и бездонное, и Кили знает, что нет счастливее и богаче его никого в подгорном народе, потому что отражение этого неба видит в глазах короля.  
И они тоже такие, как надо, светлые и глубокие, и оттеняют их крылья воронов на короне, и сам Торин смотрит на него с теплом и любовью - а ничего больше Кили не надо.  
Но получает он даже не больше, а вообще все, что можно - место за троном, по левую руку от короля, россыпь бусин из стали и черненого серебра, которые сам вплетает в королевские косы, низкое бархатное "за мной", произносимое всегда приглашением и ни разу - приказом... Эхо шагов в коридоре, ведущем в сокровищницу, стук захлопывающихся дверей и задвинутого засова, шорох сбрасываемых одежд и вопрос, ставший традиционным:  
\- Золото? Самоцветы? Алмазы?  
\- Твои руки, - неизменно говорит Кили, твердо знающий, что желает ощущать на себе, и Торин освобожденно, счастливо улыбается, оглаживая его уже обнаженное тело, забираясь ладонями в волосы, мягко тянет от себя, заставляя откинуть голову, чтобы поцелуями прочертить дорожку к беззащитному горлу...  
Кили первый опускается на гору золота, утягивая Торина за собой, раскидывается, давая насладиться видом своего открытого для любви, ожидающего ласки тела, сам любуется королем, извлекающим припрятанный в одной из шкатулок флакон масла, горячо подается навстречу сначала умелым рукам, а потом крепкому члену... И всегда, в каждый миг наслаждения - мучительно долгого или жаркого и несдержанного, неспешно сладкого или отчаянно страстного, еще только набирающего силу или заставляющего уже мир взорваться сотнями звездных алмазов - видит над собой свое личное, светлое и глубокое небо.  
Никогда - до конца, до последнего - король не отводит взгляд и не закрывает глаза.

 

май 2013 (с) Jella Montel


End file.
